


Once Upon A Time, My Name Was Kore

by pansexual_disaster_child



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_disaster_child/pseuds/pansexual_disaster_child
Summary: People say the you should fear Hades after you die. That’s wrong. Hades can be negotiated with, persuaded to the other side. I am the one who doles out punishment to the evil, and no one can stop me.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131599
Kudos: 4





	Once Upon A Time, My Name Was Kore

**

I am no longer a sweet thing, a little girl. Zeus made sure of that a long time ago, when he branded me Chaos Bringer. When I lost the name Kore, and gained the name Persephone. 

**

I am wife to Hades, god of peaceful endings. Of quiet. People mistake him for evil, because he is the god of the dead. And everyone knows that Death is bad. But he is also the god of riches. Everyone has many sides. Many personalities.

Many faces. 

**

My Mother is Demeter. Once upon a time, she believed I was innocent. She believed I was good. Until I snapped. I stayed with Hades, and

I

Stopped 

Suppressing

Myself. 

I 

Ran

Free. 

**

People say the you should fear Hades after you die. That’s wrong. Hades can be negotiated with, persuaded to the other side. I am the one who doles out punishment to the evil, and no one can stop me. 

**


End file.
